Feeling the Power of Love for the First Time
by amk8930
Summary: En and Atsushi and Io and Ryuu are sleeping over at the bath house. Despite being couples for a while, they still haven't done it yet. Will being around the other Battle Lovers help them finally feel the Power of Love in a new way? And will Yumoto finally find out about their true love for each other? One-shot; Post-Series; 4th Wall breaks, OOC
1. Chapter 1

As they sat in the bath together, En sighed. Atsushi looked over. "What's wrong En? The economy? The president? Sports?" En looked far off into the distance. "No. Pillows."

Atsushi had to hold in his laughter. "Pillows huh? How come?" En looked at him. "Well, humans almost always have to sleep with a pillow. But most other animals don't. Like dolphins. They don't need pillows underwater." Atsushi nodded. "Right, but some animals on land rest their heads on their legs or the ground."

"But that's not the same as humans. And what did we do before pillows were even invented?"

"Probably the same as the animals," a voice said.

En and Atsushi smiled when they saw who was coming in. It was Ryuu. "Of course, it would be more economical if we didn't need pillows at all," Io noted as he came inside the bath too.

"Io. Ryu," En said and flashed the "Battle Lovers" signal. Atsushi did as well. Ryu winked as he gave them the sign as well, along with Io. To be honest, it kinda had become their greeting or even a secret hand signal so to speak.

(Flashback)

One time, when the group of five was attending a food and game festival, the group got seperated. They tried to call for each other. However, finally, En (of all people) put the Battle Lovers signal of a thumb, pointer, and pinky finger raised high into the air. Since he was the tallest of the group, it also made it easiest to spot.

"En," Atsushi called as he raised his hand and was able to find him in the crowd. Soon, Ryu, Io, and even little Yumoto found them all by giving the Battle Lovers signal.

"En, that was quite impressive of you to think of that!" Yumoto said with excitement. En just smiled. "Well, he is pretty smart," Atsushi noted. Yumoto then got an idea. "Hey! Let's make it like our greeting for each other."

"Like a kid's secret handshake?" En noted. "Or a baseball player's signals to the pitcher?" Ryu remarked. "Or a signal that you want to bid at an auction?" Io added. Yumoto nodded.

"Yeah senpais!" Yumoto replied, "It'll be our own little reminder of Wombat and all the fun times we had as Battle Lovers."

At first the other four were going to counter the fun of being Battle Lovers part. However, ever since Wombat had left, their mindsets had changed. Yes, even En, who at one point said the Lovelacets were bad, now said the opposite. The experience had brought them closer as friends. They had spread love throughout the world, made people feel love, and put smiles on people's faces.

So, instead of countering Yumoto's fun times as Battle Lovers, they all just smiled at Yumoto as he put his right hand in the air and made the symbol. The rest of the group did as well.

"Battle Lovers Forever!" they all said in unison.

(End Flashback)

As Io and Ryuu got into the bath with En and Atsushi, En commented, "So, you guys have everything for the sleepover here tonight? We won't have another toothbrush incident will we?"

"Of course," Io replied, "I've even brought backups for my backups." Ryuu chuckled. "Though, do you think it's bad that the four of us are college aged and having a sleepover?"

To be honest, out loud, it did seem a little weird. After En and Atsushi graduated, instead of going straight into college full time, En decided to work, and save up some money. Atsushi, who wanted to go into Accounting, had to take more credits than usual for his degree. So, as he took some first year college classes, it ended up being that he would graduate at the same time as En, who was looking into a different degree. The two of them stayed together at an apartment on campus.

Io and Ryu ended up graduating high school and went to the same college as En and Atsushi, which was right across town from the high school. They ended up sharing the same apartment with En and Atsushi, as it had a maximum of four people. The four of them tried to take as many classes together or at least with one of the group as they could. They even synched their schedules up as best as they could and would all graduate in the same semester and year as long as they passed all their classes.

After living together, and getting used to each other's living styles, most friends would break apart or get into fits with each other. While Ryu and Io were prone to a rare disagreement, the four of them had grown closer since they all moved in with each other. This was especially true when it came to them becoming couples.

"Have you told Yumoto about us being an item?" Ryuu asked nervously. En and Atsushi shook their heads. "Nope. And you guys haven't told him about us either?" En asked. The pink and yellow hair shook their heads at the same time.

To be honest, both couples had been afraid to tell Yumoto what was going on. After all, they worried he might get mad, worry that being a couple meant there was no love for the others of the group, that they were mad at the other couple, or Yumoto would simply be an airhead and not understand. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell him. They just didn't know how.

When Io and Ryuu took Yumoto to En and Atsushi's apartment their senior year (or when the four of them were living together and Yumoto's big brother would drop him off) they tried their best to hide their affection for one another.

In truth, both pairs had realized they loved their partner the Summer when Wombat left. Even though it was great to finally get off their chests as well as finally getting to act more like couples, they still took great care of when they showed off their love.

En and Atsushi had to hide it when their two other roommates were around for their first year of college and Ryu and Io had to hide it when they were still at high school. However, they all couldn't wait for Friday night or the weekends (or even days they didn't have school). They would go on double dates together out to eat, to the movies, sporting events, or even just sitting in the bath and talking. Not only that, but they realized just how soft and affectionate the all really were. It was more obvious with Atsushi and Ryuu from the start. Yet En and Io were both very quick, to let the others know, that they were actually huge softies as well. Both couples loved to hug, kiss, and especially talk about love.

"I think Wombat's powers have infected us," Atsushi noted once, "Especially with En and Io."

And it was true. Despite probably being the two out of the five who seemed to be the least into being Battle Lovers, both En and Io had been the ones most affected by it. When they would cuddle together, En and Io were the ones usually on top or in the seme position in the couple. With that in mind, they were the ones who would usually get it going with a simple, "I love you," or even, "Feel the power of love," (or at least something with love in it).

For Ryu and Atsushi, it made them both so happy that their partner was super into affection, just like them, even though it took a pink wombat and the power of love to bring it out of them. Still, both couples loved affection and cuddling together. They would sneak over to each other's places after school or go to one of their rooms when their roommates were gone the first year of college in the case of En and Atsushi. Then, they would give each other hours and hours of hugs, kisses, and sweet sayings. Not to mention, with so much love and happiness, tears would start to pour down each of their faces, embracing their love for each other.

Once they moved in together, they were able to be affectionate with their partner more often, but also as a group. Whenever Yumoto would visit, they were sure to have at least a half hour where the five of them would cuddle together.

Which was funny, since for so long they would run away from Yumoto when he wanted to cuddle. Now, though, with Wombat gone and getting older, they realized just how special their time together was, and made sure that they made the most of it. Plus, Yumoto was happy with all the guys being into his cuddles and lovey dovey stuff. It also was a good excuse for them to cuddle and be affectionate towards their lover, without having to spill the beans on being couples.

Despite all the love and affection, there was still one thing neither couples had done together: sex. And every one of them wanted to do it more and more and sooner and sooner than later. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other's naked body before or their groins down there hundreds of times. It was just...well..they were all nervous and afraid. What if it didn't feel good? What if they didn't work out in the bedroom? What if their love for each other wasn't strong enough to continue into the bedroom for more naughty things?

As the four of them sat in the bath, looking at one another, the door swung open.

"Senpeis!" Yumoto shouted.

"Yumoto!" the four of them said in unison. Yumoto quickly threw his towel off and got into the bath. He got in-between each pair of guys and they had a group hug together. "I love you Senapais!" he said happily.

"We love you too!" the four said together.

Immediately, the fear of telling Yumoto went to the back burned and instead the guys started their usual talk about something completely out of the blue. "So, why is that when a guy wears a bow, it's called a bow tie, but when a female wears it, it's just a bow?" Ryuu asked.

"Probably because the guy is wearing it as a substitute for a tie," En noted. "So, when we were Battle Lovers, those giant bows on the front were bow ties?" Atsushi asked. En smiled. "I guess so. It was actually kinda cool, since the only time I got to wear a bow tie was for like a wedding or something like that."

Yumoto smiled. "It's so amazing that you speak so much better about being a Battle Lover now. In fact, you all do." Yumoto looked at the other four guys who all smiled at him. "What made you change your minds?"

The guys looked at one another. "Um...Well…" Ryuu started.

"It brought us closer together," Io started. At first, Ryuu worried Io was going to go off the rails and tell Yumoto everything. Luckily for him, he didn't as he continued.

"Especially once Wombat left, I guess we all kind of realized what was important in life. With En and Atsushi graduating, it made us realize that the bonds we share is much more important than, in my case money…" He gave a sly look at Ryuu. "Or in your case girls." Ryuu frowned. "Hey!" he started, but Astushi quickly continued.

"It also did bond us closer together and, in hindsight, it was an experience we all shared together. And trying to act like it never happened or only bad things became of it was simply not true." En then took the baton.

"I guess as maybe the most against it at first, it made me realize that there are other people in the world that we should care about. Especially once I got to college and didn't get to see all of you every day made me realize that. Plus, we did help people out when we showered them with love. That always made me feel good." Yumoto came over and hugged him.

"Aww! En-senpai." En hugged back and he watched as the guys closed in and did yet another group hug. Plus, with En mentioning college, it was rare they got to do this all together anyways.

Suddenly, the eye door to the bath opened.

"Yumoto. Everyone. It'll be time for dinner in about half an hour," Yumaoto's brother Gora noted, "So why don't you all get cleaned up and get your stuff ready for tonight. You have shown them their rooms tonight haven't you Yumoto?"

"Oh. Sorry big bro! I'll show them once we get all cleaned up from the bath." Gora smiled and shut the peeker. The guys then all got out and clothed again for dinner. The four guests grabbed their stuff for that night.

"En and Atsushi, you two will sleep in this room," Yumoto said as he led the group down a hallway. A door on their right opened the a medium sized room, with a blown up mattress, and easily enough room for two sleeping bags on top. Yumoto then led Ryuu and Io to a room a little farther down, with it's door on the left hand side. "And this will be your room," Yumoto said, as the room looked very similar to the first, and included a blown up mattress. "Thanks Yumoto," the four of them all said as they went inside their designated rooms.

As En and Atsushi were getting their stuff out something slipped of En's bag. "Oh En. You dropped this," Atsushi said and he then picked it up. He gasped when he saw it. En turned around.

"Oh thanks I..." It was his turn to gasp.

It was a small bottle of lube. "En-chan. Were we going to…" En quickly took it from his hand.

"Uh….no. It's nothing," he said quickly. Atsushi then looked at En's bag and saw some things sticking out. "What are these?" the glasses wearing man asked.

En sighed and knew he was caught. "Ok. You got me. With all of us being together and stuff, I was going to ask if we could...well…" Atsushi smiled. "Have sex?" En closed his eyes and nodded. Atsushi smiled. "Well, great minds think alike," he noted. En was confused as Atsushi went to his bag, pulling out a similar small bottle of lube and a handful condoms.

"Wow. We are good," En said, before noticing just how many condoms his boyfriend had. "At-chan. Did you bring that many condoms, because you're going to go that many times?" Now it was the blue haired man's turn to blush.

"No...I…" En came over and put an arm around him. "I just teasing you. And besides, I was only going to have our first time together if you were both okay and comfortable with it." At-chan smiled. "I am, but what about the others? Won't they hear us?" En smiled.

"Nah. With how soft and gentle we both are, I'm sure we'll be fine." Atsushi was stunned. "Wow! For once, you're being the optimistic and I'm being the pessimist." En chuckled. "Well...I do love you so much that I wouldn't care if the others hear us." Atsushi smiled.

"I love you too." The two men kissed on the lips and soon deepened it with Atsushi letting En take the lead as usual. It was a good preview of the night to come.

In the other room, Io wanted to get all his stuff in the bathroom before the others. "Ryuu, can you grab me the yellow toothbrush?" Ryuu went over and started looking through a small mountain of toothbrushes. "Why didn't you just bring one?" he asked, "You don't need this many!" Io closed his eyes and turned around.

"I just want to be sure the toothbrush theve doesn't strike again." Ryuu rolled his eyes, as the small mountain seemed to have just about every color toothbrush except yellow. 'Maybe it's still in his bag,' he thought. Just as Io was about to leave the room, Ryuu pulled out a small bottle.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked. Io turned around and saw it was a bottle of lube. All of the stuff he was carrying: hairbrush, floss, toothpaste, etc. quickly fell to the floor. He then quickly shut the door so the other guys wouldn't see as Ryuu looked at him. "Io...were we going to…"

Io quickly went over and took the bottle out of his hands. "Uh...no way," he said, while looking away and blushing hard. Ryuu smiled. "Io…" he stood and went over to him. He hugged him from behind. "If you wanted to do that with me, why didn't you just ask?" Io sighed.

"Because I wanted your permission, but also knowing your energetic attitude, I never knew when it was going to be time. So, I brought it tonight in case tonight was the night." Ryuu smiled. "Awww! Io."

He let go of him and quickly and went to his bag. He then showed him, not only the same bottle of lube, but some condoms as well. "I came extra prepared," he said. His boyfriend smiled and showed him that he brought some condoms too. Ryuu quickly rushed over. "You...you think we'll be able to do it tonight?" he asked nervously. Io smiled.

"Of course Ryuu. Our love can make sure of it. No matter if the other guys find us or not. Plus, aren't you normally the optimistic one and I'm the pessimistic one?" Ryuu closed his eyes. "Well...I'm just...worried...you know?"

Io hugged. "I understand and I love you Ryuu." Ryuu hugged back. "I love you too Io." The two then kissed. Just like with En and Atsushi the kiss deepened with the seme Io taking the lead over the seme Ryuu. They then heard a loud voice.

"Time for dinner!" Gora called. The two couples smiled and their partners and headed for the kitchen.

As the six of them sat and ate dinner, the two boyfriend couples were wondering about tonight. How it will all go down and such. Luckily for them, the night included….

"Hey! Hey!" En-chan said as he ate, "If the reader is still reading this, they don't want some boring story about what we do tonight. They wanna get to the Battle Lovers Love Making!"

"Um...En," Atsushi started, "We probably shouldn't break the fourth wall so awkwardly…"

"Nonsense!" Io replied, "Time is money and the people want the two most popular ships in the anime to have sex." Ryuu smiled. "Time skip!" he shouted.

Finally, after a night of bath taking and game playing fun, the two sets of boyfriends headed to their assigned bedrooms.

"Well, we don't wanna start right away," Atsushi noted. En-chan smiled. "Well, wanna do some foreplay and cuddling first? I brought a few blankets in case we didn't get to sleep in our sleeping bags." Atsushi nodded and they put the blankets on top of the sleeping bags, which were on top of the air mattress.

"Not the bed I was thinking we would do our first time on," Atsushi noted, "But it will do." The two of them, instead of getting their bedtime clothes dirty, stripped down to just their boxers, and climbed into the bed. The two men only had to look at one other, both smiling, for a few moments before the first mention of love started.

"I love you Atsushi," En said and the two embraced one another. Atsushi quickly got into his uke/bottom position and the two started cuddling and getting ready for something better later on.

In the other room, Io and Ryuu were quiet as they went inside. "What should we do?" Ryuu asked. "Let's just cuddle and foreplay for a while to let them go to sleep," Io noted, "I'm sure in about half an hour or so, they'll be out like lights." Ryuu and Io then smiled at the idea. "But isn't going to be hard to do our usual cuddle in sleeping bags?" Io smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm prepared for that." Like En, he took out some blankets and put the on top of the sleeping bags and air mattress. The two boyfriends smiled and then climbed into bed and quickly wrapped each other in a hug.

"I love you Ryuu." Ryuu squeezed Io. "I love you too and I'm sorry for all the stupid fights we have had in the past." Io smiled. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." Ryuu leaned back. "But...we have gotten better and argued less since we became boyfriends." Io nodded. "Love makes you do that I guess." The two kissed and Ryuu got into uke position letting Io on top of him. They keep going just like the other couple, cuddled some more.

Of course, they couldn't just cuddle all night.

They had to do more than just cuddling. Finally, after what was an enjoyable long period of time cuddling, kissing, loving, and more, it was finally time to get down to it.

En and Atsushi looked at one another. "Well, I suppose it's time," En said. "Yeah. Time for us to show our true love for one another," Atsushi added. They both chuckled and got their lube and condoms. "So, you wanna go first?" At-chan asked. "You sure?" En asked. His partner chuckled. "You are on top whenever we are physical," Atsushi noted, "So, it's only right you go first." En smiled, but then came over and hugged his lover tight.

"Just know that if you're ever uncomfortable or anything, just tell me. I want you to feel love and feel good. I know it will probably hurt both of us for the first time, but just be sure to tell me and we can try to make it better." Atsushi smiled and hugged back. "And the same goes for you for my turn. Okay?" En nodded.

The two of them then took their boxers off. Lucky for them, they had seen each other naked hundreds of times. They both had average bodies and average size down there. It's one of the reasons they were so attracted to each other. They weren't buff, ripped, or any of that stuff. They were themselves and that was good.

"Should we do it doggy style?" En asked. "I actually was thinking…" Atsushi started before adjusting his glasses, "Maybe we could try the missionary position? I know we can go slower and keep eye contact. Plus, I'll basically be sitting in your lap." En smiled and hugged his partner. "You're so smart!" he said happily, "But...maybe stay on all fours, so that I can help lube you up back there." At-chan nodded and got on all fours. En got the lube out and put it on his hand. "Okay. If you're ever in pain, let me know," he said. Atsushi nodded and En slowly started putting lube on. At first, things seemed to be going good, but soon, En decided to go a little too deep as he started to explore his partner's delicate hole.

"Ahh!" Atsushi cried.

"At-chan!" En cried and quickly went around to his lover's face. Atsushi had his eyes closed and when he opened them, En was right there, a nervous look on his face. "Atsushi! Are you okay? Did I cause too much pain?"

His partner smiled. "Oh En. You're so sweet. I love this soft, gentle, loving side of you." He cupped En's face and gave him a kiss. "I'll be fine. I'm just not used to it. That's all. Just keep going nice and slow and gentle. We will get used to it. I promise." En smiled. "I love you Atsushi." This time he gave his lover a kiss. At-chan smiled. "I love you too En."

En then went around and continued putting lube on his lover's butt area. He kept encouraging Atsushi to relax as he took it slow in making sure he got used to the new sensation. It certainly was different for him, as neither had ever stuck anything up their butts back there. Finally, after taking some time to get it nice and coated, Atsushi finally said he was ready. En-chan nodded and put the condom on his average size.

He sat down and let Atsushi on top of him. "Now, be sure to go nice and slow and tell me if it ever gets too painful," En instruted. Atsushi nodded and the two boyfriends held hands as Atsushi finally started going down onto En's average sized cock. When he a-ways down, he grimaced and they stopped.

This time, En didn't have a freak out, as Atsushi smiled this time at him. They waited for the pain to go away and Atsushi went down once he felt good.

He soon made it all the way down and the two boys refrained from moving until it was absolutely certain it was okay to start moving. Once they both felt good, the two lovers continued holding hands, as they kissed and Atsushi slowly took En in and out of himself.

The two lovers felt warmth, along with pleasure, as they continued their gentle love making session. The two kept saying things with love it in from ,"I love you," to "Feel the power of love!" En and Atsushi both felt like they might start crying again. Though, since it was their first time, it didn't take long before En was going to blow his bing.

"Atsushi. I think it's time. I'm sorry it wasn't super long." Atsushi smiled. "Don't worry En. I love you no matter what." En smiled. "I love you too." En closed his eyes and when he was ready, he yelled his lover's name.

"Atsushi!"

The condom caught all of his seed and En quickly grabbed a hold of the bottom of it. Atsushi pulled out and the two kissed one another. "Thank you," En said. "Thank you," Atsushi answered back. En got up and threw the condom away, which like their bodies and dicks, had an average amount of cum in it. "Now. Let's get ready for my love making," Atsushi noted and En nodded.

Meanwhile...

As the En and Atsushi were getting it on for the first time, Io and Ryuu were doing the same.

After cuddling for a long time, they both decided they have to take a big step forward. "Should we get going?" Ryuu asked and Io nodded. He then got his bottle of lube and condoms.

"So, are we doing doggy style?" Io asked. "I actually thought we could try a missionary position," Ryuu replied, "Here let me show you." He got his phone and then showed some pictures of it. "See? Now we can still look at one another, the person riding can control the speed and how deep it goes, and it's suggested for a first time and beyond." Io just sat there quiet.

"Io? Io?" Ryuu asked, "Is something wrong?"

Io looked up and he was in tears. "Oh Ryuu…." Ryuu looked confused and Io hugged him. "You're so smart and so sweet. This was an amazing idea. We can show our love in the gentle and best way possible, especially for our first time. I love you so much." Ryuu hugged back.

"I don't know about being smart, but I'll take it," he replied with a grin. Io leaned back. "Yes. And we'll be sure to use plenty of lube and condoms to help us out. So, do you think you could get on all fours, so I can lube you?" Ryuu nodded and did as he was told. As Io put lube on Ryuu, he started having to finally go for the hole.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," Io noted and Ryuu nodded. As Io slowly went in, he felt as though he was doing great. However, his finger slipped and went deeper into his lover than he expected.

"Ow!" Ryuu cried and closed his eyes. "Ryuu!" Io shouted. When the pink hair opened his eyes, Io was in front of him, looking sad. "I'm so so so sorry!" he said quickly, "My finger slipped." Ryuu grinned.

"Don't worry about it," he said and put a hand on Io's shoulder, "Besides, I know you're a sweet gentle lover and would never want to hurt me." Io's frown turned upside down. "Ryuu," he said softly. They both kissed and hugged. Io then went back behind Ryuu. "I'll try to be more gentle this time." Ryuu gave him a thumbs up. "I know you will."

Io kept making sure to apply plenty of lube to his partner. Once he had plenty on, he then put a condom on. Just like the couple before, Ryuu and Io had average bodies and average lengths. Plus, seeing each other completely naked was old hat for them. Yet, it was still a turn on for them.

So, when it was time, Ryuu got his legs around each side of Io, and was basically about to sit in his partner's lap, just like En and Atsushi did. "You ready?" Io asked and Ryuu nodded. "I love you," Io said. "I love you too," Ryuu replied. They kissed and then Ryuu went down just a bit, to get used to having something inside him for the first time.

"You okay?" Io asked as Ryuu grimaced. Ryuu managed a smile. "Yeah. Just not used to having my lover inside of me and fitting so well," he joked. Io smiled and stayed still as possible. Ryuu then went back down some more, once he was ready, and stopped. One more try down and he Io was fully inside.

"Just stay still while you get used to having all of me inside of you," Io noted. Ryuu nodded and then leaned forward as they kissed. "I love you so much," Ryuu noted. After a moment, he said, "I think I'm ready to move now." Io smiled, but then looked nervous. "I love you too, but are you sure?" Ryuu nodded and then Io smiled again.

Ryuu and Io then worked together to slowly have Io go in and other of Ryuu's behind. While getting used to it, they kissed, and said sweet loving things to one another. "I love how sweet you are," Io said. "I love how gentle you are," Ryuu answered back. The two looked into one another's eyes as Ryuu went up and down Io's shaft. The two kissed and hugged. They said more saying, each involving love somehow, similar to how En and Atsushi did their first time. They did it so much to the point that the pink and yellow hair felt like crying.

However, since it was their first time, Io knew he couldn't last a very long time. "Ryuu. I'm getting close." Ryuu nodded and sped up the pace for him. As Io orgasimed, he shoted his lover's name:

"Ryuu!" Io came and average amount into his condom.

After a few moments, the two hugged. "I love you," Io said. "I love you too," Ryuu replied. The two kissed and soon Ryuu got off and let Io put his condom in the trash.

"Is it my turn?" Ryuu asked and Io looked at him with a smile. "Of course. Would an heir to the throne of love deny another heir his love making time?" The two laughed.

For the next round, for both couples, it was nearly the same as the first. Only this time, Atsushi and Ryuu got their turns to go inside their lovers. Just like before, they were the ones to put on the lube for their partner. They each took their time and checked in with them, especially when they finally started going in.

Once they were ready and had enough foreplay, they used the same position as before, and have their partner sit on their dick and in their lap. Both couples held hands and were sure to stress their love for each other. Although, since they each had one round in the books, they could now give some advice to the others.

"Use your knees to control how deep you go," Ryuu noted. Io nodded and it helped with going down slowly on Ryuu's average sized cock. "If you want, put your hands on my shoulders," Atsushi suggested. En smiled as he followed his suggestion and was able to control how deep he went on Atsushi's average length.

Both couples went nice and slow as well, trying to replicate the first rounds as much as possible. They both passed with flying colors, as they even did more of their love sweet talk, to the point where both couples were about to cry once more.

Still it was still their first time in their current positions, with the normally seme/on top/dominate guys having to receive the meat, and the uke/bottom/submissive ones giving their meat to their partners. So, it wasn't long before each one shouted their lover's name.

"En!" Atushi shouted and blew his load into his condom.

"Io!" Ryuu shouted and blew his bing into his condom.

Once they cuddled some more and got cleaned up, they all knew what time it was: time to go to the bathroom. The guys had masturbated enough over the years to know that they always had to go to the bathroom after letting go of their load.

"Let's just go there together," En said, "Besides, if Io and Ryuu see us, what's the big deal?" Atsushi nodded. "Right. We are full of love and shouldn't be afraid to show it."

As they opened their bedroom door and headed for the bathroom, Io and Ryuu were just about to do the same. When they saw the older couple, they quickly went back and peaked just outside the door.

"Wait, En and Atsushi are going to the bathroom together?" Io asked. "But why together?" Ryuu asked, "And they were in their boxers." Io and Ryuu both looked and saw they themselves were still completely naked. "Maybe we'd better put some on too," Io noted. "Right," Ryuu replied without hesitation.

After En and Atsushi let their usual post-cum bathroom conclude, Ryuu and Io waited until they were in their room, before heading to the bathroom for their turn. As they headed it for it, En and Atsushi heard their footsteps and quiet chatter as they walked by. They both peaked out and saw both of them heading for the bathroom they were just in.

"Why are they going to the bathroom together?" Atsushi asked. "Maybe they are so close they synched up their urinating schedules," En noted. They then shut the door.

Once Ryu and Io were done, they headed back to their room. However, as they couples cuddled once more, they were reminded of the other Battle Lovers, and how they should spread love to others. Not just themselves. And seeing the other lovers made them want to show love to them too.

So, both couples opened their bedroom doors and looked out. "Isn't kind of odd that we both happened to open our doors at almost the exact same time?" En asked, "Isn't that stuff only for movies or fanfics like this?" Io rolled his eyes. "Well, the author needed an excuse for us to see each other," Io explained.

"Okay, but do you guys wanna come over here and cuddle with us?" Atsushi asked. Ryuu smiled. "Of course," he replied. "But how?" Io asked, "There's not a lot of room with just one air mattress."

"We have extra room here. So, we just move our air mattress and you can put yours next to ours," En explained, "And you can bring your stuff in here too, so that we can all sleep in the same room together." Io and Ryuu smiled and started getting their stuff.

In less than 5 minutes, all four men were in the same room together. Their overnight bags were in the room as well and they now had all their blankets together to make one long bed. The two couples cuddled as they stayed nice and close to one another.

"This is nice," En noted. "It sure is," Io noted.

"Although, we had some nice stuff earlier," Atsushi remarked. En gasped and quickly shushed him. "Hey us too!" Ryuu noted and Io shushed him. However, both couples knew they could keep it a secret as En looked at Atsushi, who smiled, and caused him to smile. The same happened to Io as he looked at Ryuu.

"Okay," En confessed, as he hugged Atsushi, who was laying underneath him, "Atsushi and I gave each other our virginities tonight." Io smiled and hugged Ryuu, who was laying underneath him. "Hey! Ryuu and I did the same thing!"

"Isn't weird that we would just happen to have two rounds of sex at the exact same time as each other?" En asked, "Isnt that a little too coincidental to happen in real life?"

"Hey! We're Battle Lovers!" Ryuu noted as he flashed his Lovelet, "We must have a sixth sense for love." He then flashed the Battle Lovers hand signal and sure enough, they all joined in.

Suddenly, the door slid open. "Senpeis.." Yumoto said drowsily, "What's with all the…" He then noticed the guys all laying next to one another and flashing the Battle Lovers sign. As though he had just gotten a battery recharged, Yumoto quickly smiled and beamed with delight. "Senpeis! Are we having a Battle Lovers cuddle session?"

The four older men looked at one another smiled "Y….es!" they all finally admitted. Yumoto smiled. "Alright!" he then flashed his Battle Lovers signal.

"Battle Lovers!" they all cried and put their hands together. Yumoto then climbed in-between both couples and they smiled him and each other. "Feel the power of love!" they cried and all started cuddling each other.

The next morning, the five guys were all sleeping soundly. The two couples combined to put Yumoto in a group hug. As the sun shined through the window, Yumoto rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Uuuaahhh! Good morning Senpeis."

"Good morning," the other Battle Lovers said as they woke up and sat up. The two couples looked at one another and knew now might be a good time.

"Yumoto, there's something we need to tell you," Atsushi started. Yumoto looked confused at him. "What is it Senpei?"

En put an arm around Atsushi. "You see...Atsushi and are...well...in love." Atsushi nodded. "A couple," he added. Yumoto smiled. "That's great Senpeis! You know, I always considered you to be like my mom Atsushi and my dad En." Both older men looked confused.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Yumoto!" Ryuu quickly said and got his attention. "And Ryuu and I…" Io started, "Are in love too." Ryuu grinned. "We're a couple too." Yumoto smiled wide. "Ahh! Senpeis, I always thought both of you were like big brothers to me as well." Now it was the other couple's turn to look confused.

"Huh?" they asked.

Yumoto put both his arms out and touched Atsushi and Ryuu. The two couples then moved in closer as he spoke.

"Senpeis, I'm so happy you're both couples and in love. It makes me feel like I'm even closer to you now and makes our Battle Lovers experience even better. I get to see all of you happy and feeling the power of love to each other."

"Aww...Yumoto," the four said and group hugged him.

After a few minutes of hugging, they all leaned back. Yumoto then looked at the end of the air mattresses. There, the other four men had their overnight bags. Sticking out or laying next to each one was a number of unused condoms from the night before. "Senpeis, why do you all have condoms by your bags?"

"Eeehhhhh?" the four men questioned in shock.

"You know what a condom is?" Ryuu asked. "Of course I do!" Yumoto replied, "It's what you put around your banana." Io rolled his eyes. "You don't put a condom around a banana," he corrected him. "What? But people do that all the time!" Yumoto noted. "They don't put condoms on their bananas," Atsushi corrected. Yumoto shook his head. "It's true! Big or small, there are condoms for them all." En chuckled. "I'm not sure they've invented condoms for bananas, have they?" En asked.

"Of course, because my big bro and I talked about it after health class. He used a banana and the word banana for when we were talking about penises." The other guys gasped.

"You actually learned about that?" they all asked and had more questions for the youngest Battle Lover.

Far away…

On a train, a pink wombat smiled as the room was being shown on a small screen. "Well, looks like the Battle Lovers have finally realized their true love for others and themselves.," he said to himself, "Maybe it's time I pay them a visit as a reward." He then looked at the train schedule.

Next Stop: Earth


	2. Chapter2

Even though it would be a while until Wombat's train made it all the way to earth, the new Battle Lover couples were able to get used to showing off their relationships in front of Yumoto. He actually did a complete 180 of what the couples had feared.

When meeting up with Io and Ryuu, the two kissed as they were waiting for Yumoto. The youngest came up and saw their lips pressed against one another. The kissing couple both glanced over, still lip to lip and quickly let go, trying to pretend nothing had happened.  
Yumoto quickly assured them that their actions were a-okay with him. "Senpeis! It made me so happy to see you being affectionate with one another." He frowned. "I'm sorry if I ruined it for you." Io and Ryuu quickly jumped in to reassure him. "No no no!" Ryuu quickly said with a hand on Yumoto's left shoulder. "We were worried we would be upsetting you," Io added with a hand on Yumoto's right shoulder. The three quickly hugged and Yumoto smiled.  
"Just know Senpei's that I'm totally okay with you being extra affectionate around me." The couple smiled and then kissed on the lips for Yumoto to happily see.

A couple days later, Yumoto was over watching a movie with En and Atsushi. As Yumoto watched, En scooted over and put his arm around Atsushi. Atsushi smiled and the two kissed. The smooching sound caused Yumoto to turn his head and En and Atsushi froze for a moment. En quickly took his arm from around Atsushi and moved back father away from him. Yumoto quickly stopped the movie and stood up.

"Senpeis! I'm totally okay with you two being affectionate." He frowned. "If my presence caused you two to be uncomfortable, maybe I should just go." He turned and took a step for the door, before Atsushi grabbed his hand.

"Wait Yumoto! We were worried that you would be uncomfortable with us being affectionate," the glasses wearing man explained. "That's right," En added, "Like Io and Ryuu we love you and don't want you to be uncomfortable." The couple stood up and hugged Yumoto together. Yumoto smiled as they all leaned back.

"Well, don't be afraid to be affectionate you two. I love it when you show your love for each other. The same goes for Io and Ryuu." En turned to Atsushi and smiled. "Well, I wanna give you this then." The two kissed and they looked back at Yumoto who smiled at them.

A few days later…

The two couples were getting naked as they were getting undressed to enter the bath. With an awkward silence, Io brought up something that was on his mind.

"You know, Yumoto has taken it quite well that the two of us are a couple." En smiled as he put his clothes in a locker. "Same here. Yumoto seems very happy that we are too." The four then headed for the bath.

"And Yumoto loves it when we are affectionate," Ryuu added. "And he even encouraged us too," Atsushi added.

The four men were all smiles as they entered the bath together. "So," En said, "I've been thinking…" Atsushi turned to him. "What En? The playoffs? Environment?" En looked up. "No…." He blushed. "When will we have our second time having sex."

Atsushi blushed. They hadn't talked about doing it again. He turned to the other couple. "Have you two talked about it?" Io and Ryuu both looked at one another. "Um...well…" Io started. "Not...really," Ryuu added. The four men looked down bushing.

To be honest, all four wanted to do it again. The feeling of their lover's dick up their ass had felt tight and painful at first, but soon love and pleasure took over. It felt good. It felt magical. It felt right.

Yet, that feeling of right was also caused by the timing of everything being right for their first time. It was as if fate had caused both couples to do the same thing at the same time. But how could they make it feel that same way again for their second time?  
The water faucet dripped and the rubber duckies floated in the bath as the two couples sat in silence. Then, finally, En spoke up.

"What if we do it in our Battle Lover uniforms?" he asked. Atsushi gasped. "Really En? The one who used to complain that being a Battle Lover being a chore?" Io smiled. "Yeah! We still have our Loveracelet, so it's easy for us to do it." Ryuu gasped. "Really Io? The same guy who once tried to have professionals try to remove his Loveracelet from his wrist?"

The two tops or semes looked at their partners.

"That is, if it's okay with you," they said in synch. The two bottoms or ukes smiled. "Yes. It sounds wonderful to me," they said in unison. The two couples looked at each other. "When should we do it?" En asked. Atsushi smiled. "Tonight would be good." Ryuu smiled. "Yes! I want tonight," he said excitedly. "But where?" Io asked.

"How about your apartment?" a voice called.

The four men looked up and it was Yumoto's voice who had made the comment. "HHHHHuuuuuhhhhhhh?" the four men gasped. Yumoto was immediately showered with questions as he entered the bath.

"How much of that did you hear?" En asked.

"Do you even know what we were talking about?" Io asked.

"Do you even understand what goes on?" Atsushi asked.

"Or what all goes into it?" Ryuu asked.

Yumoto put his hands out in front of him. "Hold on Senpeis. First, I first came in when you talked about doing it your second time. I came to the realization that you all sex when you had condoms and stuff that time at the bath sleepover. Second, I do know what sex it, but I have never seen it done with two men before. Not to mention, what you all have to do with having another male instead of a female."

He cupped his hands. "Senpeis. Please. Can I watch you have sex? I want to see what two guys have to do for when they have sex. Not to mention, you're my Senpeis. I love you all so much. I know none of you would be rough or want to hurt your partner. I also would love to transform with you once again."

The four men looked at him with frowns. "Yes, but…" En started. "Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable…" Io continued. "Seeing us doing it…" Atsushi followed. "Your Senpeis?" Ryuu finished. Yumoto shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I love you all equally Senpeis and this would be a good learning experience for me." He looked down. "After all, I can never learn and grow if you all treat me as a little kid." The four men looked at one another and then at Yumoto.

"Yumoto," the all said and hugged the littlest Battle Lover.

Yumoto, feeling their warmth, smiled. He then looked at them all. "We don't think you're a little kid," Atsushi started. "But sometimes you act like one," En noted. Yumoto gave him a glare and a frown, but Ryuu continued. "We just avoid talking to you about certain things." Io nodded. "Because we want to protect you and your innocence."

Yumoto gave him a glare too. "You may be worried about my innocence, but isn't there a part of you that realizes I want to be an adult too?" Atsush quickly tried to calm him down. "Well, why don't we as your big brother if it's okay?" he suggested. "Yeah," Ryuu added, "He would know what's best." As if on cue, Gora opened the eye door to the bath.

"Yumoto, in order to give you love, you need to learn about love. So, yes. I think that watching both En and Atsushi and Io and Ryuu having sex would be an excellent opportunity for you to grow stronger in love." Yumoto smiled. "Thank you big brother!" he cried. The other four Battle Lovers looked at each other.

"But wouldn't that mean Gora would be here all alone?" En asked. "And he could potentially do whatever he wants?" Io added. Gora's face started to sweat. "Maybe do something naughty?" Ryuu asked. "Like we might do?" Atsushi suggested. "I...uh…" Gora stumbled and quickly shut the eye door.

The five Battle Lovers then giggled at each other. There was an awkward pause then, before En noted something.

"So how much of our conversation did Gora hear anyways?"

Later that night…

The guys were all full and getting ready for their "fun time" together, while also teaching Yumoto about what and how they did it. At first, there was debate if they should censor some stuff, but instead they all decided to be honest and truthful. Besides, he wanted to learn and would learn more with them being honest.

"Alright Battle Lovers!" Yumoto cried, "You ready to transform?" The guys all nodded and started Love Making.

Far away….

A fuzzy pink friend was watching them transform. "Feel the power….of love!" the men cried as they did their signature pose. He then watched on his screen as the guys talked.

They all looked at their uniforms. "Been a long time since we've been in these," En noted. "And been a while since I tugged on this giant bow tie," Io noted. Ryuu then remembered something. "Wait! We can't take off our clothes!" Atsushi nodded. "That's right, how can we do this?"

"I can make this work," their pink friend said. He put his right paw on the screen and it glowed.

Back at the guys, they pondered what they were going to do. Suddenly, without warning, Yumoto's shorts fell down to his ankles. Like the other guys, they were completely naked underneath, so you only saw his hairless groin.

"Aww Yumoto!" the guys cried. "But senpeis!" Yumoto cried, "I didn't do it on purpose! Not to mention, do you realize what this means?" The two couples then realized what had happened. They smiled and all started dropping their pants. Like Yumoto, they had nothing on underneath them.

"Lets just leave our tops on," En noted. "Sounds good to me," Atsushi replied. "So, how should we do this for Yumoto?" Io asked. Ryuu smiled and ruffled the youngest one's hair. "I say we just show him how we do it with love and gentleness." Yumoto smiled. "That sounds like an answer a true Battle Lover would say!"

The two couples then got out their lube and condoms. They explained to Yumoto what they were, even though he apparently had heard of them before. The two ukes then got on all fours and the semes showed how they gently applied the lube to their partner's back hole.

"But senpei's what position will you use to make sure the other feels love?" En and Io smiled. The other two smiled as they put on their condoms as well as getting into the same position as their first time. Yumoto smiled when he saw this. "See, now we can see our partner," Ryuu explained. "And this way, we control the speed and how deep it goes," Atsushi noted. While both couples were nervous about doing this for a second time, that worry went away once both uke's went down and didn't feel as much pain. When they stopped, once getting all the way in, the seme's informed the smallest one why.

"Once it feels good for them, then they can start moving again," En noted. "And only when they say so will we start going," Io added. Yumoto smiled and was almost in tears. "Senpeis," he said softly as he watched.

Once the couples were both okay, they both started moving. Yumoto sat back and leaned against the side of the wall. He watched as both couples said sayings of love, encouragement, and making sure their partner was okay. Watching this made Yumoto happy and full of love. It also made his friend down there excited too. He looked down at his hard member.

'Watching my Senpeis making themselves and their boyfriends feel good makes me feel good. I wanna feel that love too,' he thought. He slowly started stroking his meat up and down, up and down, and up and down some more. Now, all five of the Battle Lovers were full of love and full of pleasure.

Finally, it was time for the big moment.

"Atsushi!" En called.

"Ryuu!" Io called.

"Senpeis!" Yumoto called.

The men blew their bings and took some deep breaths as they tried to recoup. They took off the condoms and threw them out. As they did, it was now time for them to switch positions, the semes on the bottom and ukes on top. The semes got on all fours and Yumoto went up to Ryuu and Atsushi.

"We're going to do it the same as before," Ryuu said as he got some lube on his hand. Atsushi nodded. "That's right. Loving, sweet, and gentle." Yumoto smiled and watched as the guys gently applied lube to their partners. They put on condoms, just like the semes, and got into the same position.

Yumoto smiled when he saw that the same love and care that was going towards the first round was just as strong as the second. He felt his length grow once more and soon started stroking it once more. Soon, all five were feeling love and pleasure from their sexual actions.

It was eventually time for the big finish.

"En!" Atsushi cried.

"Io!" Ryuu cried.

"Senpeis!" Yumoto cried.

They blew their bings and took off their condoms. At first they thought that their night was now over. "Well, I guess that's it," En said. "Yeah. It was fun. And I love you," Atsushi added. The two smiled and then kissed. "Wish we could go more," Io noted. "Yeah, but looks like we were done for the night." The couple kissed as well. Suddenly, Yumoto spoke up.

"Hey Senpeis! I noticed that I have regained my energy and sexual urges really quickly." Yumoto stood up and his dick bounced up and down like crazy. The other four laughed. "It's probably since you're younger and have more energy," Ryuu noted. "Yeah and the younger you are, the easier it is to regain that strength," Atsushi added.

"Although…" En started, "Didn't, in our last battle versus the twins, we learn that any loss of energy was in our heads?" Io gasped. "That's right. We can regain our energy just by focusing on having more energy. Let's try it!"

Yumoto watched as the four closed their eyes and held hands. Sure enough, their strength came back and Yumoto watched as all four of their average lengths came back to life. The two couples then opened their eyes.

"It worked!" Atsushi cried. "Well, now I have a new question," Ryuu noted, "How much can we take off before the power goes away?" As soon as the question was said out loud, Yumoto smiled as he quickly took off his top and the other four watched. His excitement downstairs went away as he took the top off. "Hmm…" Yumotor pondedered. He then took off the giant bow tie off the top, clipped it back on his neck, and, sure enough, the excitement came back.

"I guess just one piece of clothing will do," he said as he then started clipping and unclipping the bow tie. It made his length go up and down constantly.

"Okay, that's enough now," En said as he ruffled his hair. Yumoto clipped his giant bow tie and kept his length up standing tall. The two couples then put on their giant bow ties and were able to use it's powers to keep their energy high. "You know, I always liked the giant bow ties," Atsushi noted. "Same here," En said, "And you look great in it." The two kissed.

"You know Io, you always looked great in the giant bow tie. I'm surprised you don't wear a bow tie normally." Io smiled. "Well, I don't want to outclass my boyfriend and would only wear it if you were wearing it too Ryuu." The two smiled and kissed. The give then looked at one another.

"Well, what do we do now?" Io asked. Ryuu grinned. "Go all night?" he asked. Atsushi smiled. "Sounds good to me." En nodded and Yumoto put the pinky, pointer, and thumb sticking out in the air. The rest of them followed.

"Battle Lovers let's do Love Making!" Yumoto cried. "Yeah!" the others cheered and got some more lube and condoms.

With the new realized power, the Battle Lovers at first took it easy and did two rounds like they did before. After that, they got to some experimenting.

"Let's lay down sideways and do it for each of us!"

"Let's actually try doggy-style!"

"Do me sitting from behind!"  
"Lets grind our junk together!"

As Yumoto watched the two couples go round after round with so much love and care, especially with trying new angles and positions, he kept jerking off to them each round as well. "Senpeis. Your love is so strong," he said to himself as he kept on stroking himself, "It looks so good and makes me feel so good too. His eyes turned blurry as he kept jerking off again and again, just like the guys kept blowing their bings round after round.

Hours later…

Soon the sun was coming up. The guys had been doing it non-stop for hours now. They had gotten to try new positions and feel pleasure in new ways. Still, some things hadn't changed. They still made sure to do two round splits, with each one getting a turn in the seme and uke positions. They made sure to lube and wear condoms to help and made sure to take their time in lubing their partner up properly.

Even though they still could regain their strength thanks to their magical outfits and bow ties, even they knew they had their limits. "I think it's time for bed," En announced. "Sounds good to me," Atsushi noted, "But let's clean up first."

"And get something to eat!" Ryuu noted, "I'm hungry!" Io nodded. "Me too." Yumoto got up. "I'll help En and Atsush with cleaning while you two make us something to eat." The five nodded at the game plan and soon the living room was clean. The five Battle Lovers had both full pajamas on and full bellies. The dishes were quickly cleaned and now it was finally time for some sleep.

"Can we all sleep together again?" Yumoto asked. The two couples looked at one another. "Well, we will have to find a way to make it work," Io noted. "Should we move the beds together like last time?" En asked. "I don't know if that will work in a bedroom," Atsushi noted. "Maybe not, but the living room might!" Ryuu said excitedly.

The four weren't exactly thrilled at the idea of moving beds, but knowing Yumoto and wanting to be close together, they put their feelings aside. They worked together and got two beds to the living room and everyone got on. En big spooned Atsushi and Io big spooned Ryuu. The two little spoons then cuddled close to Yumoto.

"I love you Senpeis," Yumoto said. "And we love you too Yumoto," the other four said. They put their blankets over each other and fell asleep.

Far away, their pink fuzzy friend smiled. "Those are my Battle Lovers forever," he said happily. He then turned off the screen.


End file.
